The Girl next door
by Sugar911
Summary: One-shot songfic to the song "Girl Next door" by Saving Jane Rikku is just the girl next door... Tikku


Hey everyone!

Here's my latest. I know I haven't update any of the othere ones yet but you can expect them to be updated very soon.

I do not own anything.

Song: "Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane

* * *

_Small town homecoming queen_

_She's the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

_Perfect skin, perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

I stand there on the beach watching you as you sit and laugh with her. And I think to myself, whats does he see in her? Whats so special about her? Sure she's a summoner, and sure she saved spira not once but TWICE. But I helped both times. And I mean of course she's pretty but not as pretty as me. Now don't get me wrong, im not jealous im just stating the obvious.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

We're in the dome standing in front of the podium together celebrating the defeat of vegnagun, As usual she's giving her "we worked together to win this battle and we can't forget you we lost..blah,blah,blah" speech. As everyone claps at her beautiful speech. And once again im left standing in her shadows noone noticing that I'm there or that I helped defeat him. She just stands there smiling and waving. She doesn't even include us in her speech. And yet there you are, smiling at her gleaming with pride and there i stand frowning.

_Senior class president_

_She must be heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

_A backseat debutante_

_Everything that you want_

_Never to harsh or too demanding_

_Maybe I'll admit it_

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

We're walking around in Besaid and of course someone some little girl comes back holding her dead cat and asks Yuna to do a sending. She agrees of course being the Sweet girl she is. The little girl is there hugging her as everyone around is clapping saying how nice it was of her to do this. I stand there trying not to gag.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Oh and I'm just the girl next doo_r

Alright so im jealous that she gets first pick at everything, that she gets everyones attention. Including yours.

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself_

_Spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

But now that I think of it, I shouldn't be bitter or spiteful or wishing I was her. Cause im not like her. I'll never be like her.

_She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America_

_And I'm just the girl next door_

Its late in the afternoon, your walking over to see me. We stand there facing each other, you ask me whats wrong and I answer with a scowl on my face:

" Everybody loves Yuna and she gets all your attention...I mean she gets everyones attention and then im stuck in her shadow remembering just how better she is then me."

You giggle a little. Then bring you hands up to my face to cup my cheeks. Then slowly your lips are getting closer to mine, but before theycan meet I pull and say:

" Your suposed to be with Yuna not with me. She's perfect, she might as well be Miss Spira and im just..."

" Your just what Rikku?"

"And Im just the girl next door..."

"And what if I want the Girl Next door"

You look up at me smilling. I smile back answering:

"Well then who am I to stop you!"

And before I can even say the name Yuna, Im in your arms with your lips attached to mine in the perfect Kiss.

_I get a little bit, she gets a little more_

_She's Miss America_

_And I'm just the girl next door_

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! R&R

Sugar 911


End file.
